A Higher Power
by Silent-Mousie
Summary: After being chosen by the Fates and Morgan le Fay, one girl with a great talent for Divination will save the past present and future from someone meddling with time and show them the consequences.


**A Higher Power**

_Hello future reader and hopefully reviewer! This story has been bouncing around my brain and it has to come out before I can update anything else! I promise other stories will be updated soon! Just stick with me! _

She was always smarter than anyone ever assumed. People knew she was smart but she never was obnoxious about it. She always had a knack for divination, but she never recorded her prophecies anywhere other than her own mind. People manipulated knowledge of the future and use it to their advantage. Her mentor always had called her "Little Cricket" and she loved the nickname. When it came down to the final battle she wasn't worried at all. She knew the outcome and how it would happen. She dueled knowing who she would stun, what injuries she would inflict, and what injuries she would sustain. She would stun Greyback and seriously injure Rookwood. Each wound she would know what would scar and which would heal perfectly. She would have three scars; one scar across her right shoulder from a stray hex, one on her knee from tripping over a corpse, and one light scar across her left arm from friendly fire. She also would have four minor injuries; two scrapes on her hands from catching herself after she tripped, one rope burn from trying to stop a chandelier, and a scratch down her right cheek. Halfway through the battle she felt a cutting hex on her left leg. She looked down at the wound in surprise and saw it would scar. She knew something was wrong because the only reason that she would be incorrect would be if someone was meddling in time. She didn't wait to find out because a new stream of images and predictions shot through her head and the only possibility to fix this would be for her to run. The new future horrified her. Harry wasn't going to come back from the dead. The Dark Lord would rise and she needed to find out how the timeline could be fixed. She applied a disillusion charm and ran to the library. She would need books from the restricted section; thank goodness there was a battle of good versus evil to distract everyone. After grabbing a few books on time-travel, Dark magic, and history of all predictions she ran to the divination tower. Once she got there she saw her mentor with fear in her eyes and she removed the charm.

"Little Cricket you must hide! I have seen what you have and you must prepare yourself for what you must do," Professor Trelawney said quickly. "You are my best student and I know you can do this. You must forget your name now. No one can ever know your real name." Trelawney began moving her table and opening a trap door motioning for her student to go down the ladder.

"Are you sure I am not abandoning my friends?" Her student replied.

Professor Trelawney smiled, "You would be abandoning them if you didn't run now. The timeline has been altered somehow you and I are the ones who are supposed to fix it. Quick climb down there, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs!"

Her student nodded and climbed down the ladder and set her things down inside the office looking up seeing her teacher coming down the ladder as well and spelling the door closed making sure the wards were up. They heard explosions from above and clung to each other, when the chaos was over and they could tell the coast was clear, Trelawney ran to her cupboard and pulled out old yearbooks and family trees. Trelawney pulled out a crystal pendulum and said, "Morgan le Fay, we call on thee to guide our choices in this turbulent time. Help us!" The crystal began to glow a bright gold and pulled the pendulum to point at a name. Trelawney looked at the name and to her student, "Your name you must go by is Selene Lestrange, young cricket."

"LESTRANGE!" She cried in disbelief. "I don't want to ever be called that!"

The pendulum glowed even brighter before the glow popped and an ethereal figure appeared dressed in light blue robe with dark blue trim. She had curly dark hair and pale skin.

"Morgana!" Trelawney gasped.

The figure smiled to Trelawney and looked down on the young girl, "My dear as much as you despise the name it is the best choice. Selene Lestrange was lost ten years ago at the age of seven. She died but no one ever found her body so she is still considered missing. If she were alive she would now be around your age and you can easily pass as her. You will now go by Selene, you must or you shall perish. Do you now agree your name is Selene Lestrange?" Selene nodded reluctantly. "She has darker hair then you but the side effects of studying extremely dark magic will change your hair."

Selene looked up at her in fear, "Dark magic? I have to study dark magic?"

Morgana glanced at the books Selene had grabbed from the library, "It seems you already knew but are avoiding the truth. I tell you now, your path will be filled with troubles and it will be hard for you to go on, but you must in order to fix the timeline. People have died before the time they were expected. The Fates are furious and you have been chosen to fix this, we are counting on you." The figure turned to Trelawney, "Your time to join us is coming soon and your death is expected in a few months. As much as I wish to extend your life I cannot bargain with the Fates." Selene gasped and stared at her mentor seeing Trelawney nod in acceptance. "I have been able to bargain that you will be in full health until 1 hour of your death. You must prepare this girl in battle, Legilimency, and Occlumency. You will need full strength in these tasks. As for time travel, when Selene is completely prepared I will reappear and assist in the travel. I believe in you, believe in yourself." Morgana smiled at the two and faded away. Selene was beginning to cry as she stared at her teacher.

Trelawney looked to her and smiled, "No time for crying. We have work to do!"


End file.
